


Dichotomy

by Sarai90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, frankenscience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Storybrooke's curse broken, identities were being reassumed or reintegrated. Most could cope with two identities. But a select few, those with conflicting personalities, couldn't cope with the dichotomy. Viktor, using notes from an old friend, creates a serum to help the tortured residents of Storybrooke regain their sanity. Will he succeed where his friend had failed? (No ships)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spell it Viktor rather than Victor because it's sexier. If it bothers you, just pretend the K's a C.

Viktor was seldom home anymore.

With Storybrooke's curse broken, identities were being reassumed or reintegrated. Most could cope with two identities. They either chose one and ignored the other or literally merged them, choosing qualities from each to become a better person.

But a select few, those with such conflicting personalities, couldn't cope with the dichotomy.

Viktor was seldom home anymore because he spent most of his time in his lab in the basement of the hospital. He was trying to create a drug that would erase the cursed identity, but leave the memories of the last 28 years.

Viktor had utilized the knowledge gained from both his life and Whale's, taking into account the various chemicals in the human brain and their effects, as well as the effects other chemicals have on the brain.

After months of work, what had resulted was a serum that would, if his calculations were correct, target the part of the brain that housed identity, but wouldn't touch the memory center. Unfortunately, due to the magic of the curse, he wasn't fully sure it would work. Or if it did work, that it wouldn't wipe the memories also.

Magic had failed Storybrooke in that respect. Science was the only hope for these people now. And Viktor was sure his serum would work. The only questions left were:

To what extent?

And who was willing to test it?

One of the patients, Jaq, used to be a kind-hearted mouse and friend of Cinderella. His cursed identity was a bully at best. The things he'd done as James "Mac" McDonald were terrible in the eyes of the mouse. When asked if he was willing to be a test subject, he jumped at the chance.

There was the who. Now all Viktor needed were the results.

Viktor sedated Jaq and injected the serum. Now to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor explained the serum to Dr. Hopper while Jaq slept.

"It's almost like selective amnesia," he said. "Or at least I hope it is. It may just be the equivalent of the border curse, erasing everything." Viktor ran his hands through his hair and continued. "I've tried to isolate the hormones that determine identity, but who knows if it'll actually work? I can't do anything surgically without damaging both personalities, and I don't want them to forget anything. I just want to make these people better." He sighed. "I don't want them to be tormented anymore, not when I might be able to help them."

Dr. Hopper had his misgivings about the serum, but he knew both Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Whale were brilliant scientists. "Where did you get the idea? And how do you know it will work?"

"Oh, it'll work," Viktor said, but it wasn't reassuring. "I just don't know if it'll work the way I want it to. I got the idea from...a man I went to university with back in my home land." It was a vague answer at best. Archie could tell he didn't want to elaborate, but he asked anyway. "How so?"

Viktor shifted his weight and looked anywhere but at Dr. Hopper. "Dr. Henry Jekyll."

Archie's eyes widened in shock. It never occured to him that Dr. Frankenstein would know people from other classic literature, though in hindsight it made sense. I wonder if he knows Dracula? he thought before he could stop himself. He shook his head as if to chase the thought away. "You went to university with Dr. Jekyll? Well why not? I used to be a cricket."

Viktor smiled a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes, I spent a semester in London, broadening my horizons. He was my chemistry lab partner, as you can imagine. After graduation and his...experimental failure years later, he heard of my research and sought me out. If you've read the book, you'll know he philanthropized for a time. Some of that went to funding my research. I was shocked when I heard he'd killed himself. He was a good friend." Viktor drew in a breath, held it a moment, and exhaled forcefully. "His butler, Poole, knew of me. He sent me copies of Henry's notes. I remember them and used what knowledge I've gained as Dr. Whale of modern medicine and combined the two sciences, resulting in the serum being tested. Hopefully it is not as destructive as Henry's."

Dr. Hopper processed this information. "Well, from what you've told me, everything seems like it will work perfectly, but for the curse. We still don't know if it will affect the serum in any way. The best we can do right now is hope Jaq hasn't lost himself completely."

Viktor's pager beeped. "We'll soon find out. He's awake."


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor checked Jaq's vitals, brain functions, reflexes, etc., then let Dr. Hopper take over for the psychological analysis.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hopper," he introduced himself. "I'm a psychologist, I'm here to help you. Let's start simple. What is your name?"

The patient gulped and Dr. Whale (as he was still known in the hospital for expediency's sake) poured him a glass of water. After a sip, he said, "Thank you, doctor. My name is Jaq. I used to be a mouse, before the curse."

"So you remember the curse?" Dr. Hopper asked. "Do you remember anything from the 28 years here in Storybrooke?"

Jaq closed his eyes in thought. A moment later he opened them and a hint of fear showed in the furrowed brow. "I remember the curse breaking, and feeling like I had two people inside of me all of a sudden. My mind felt crowded. I don't know anything before that. Did something go wrong with the serum? Am I - "

Dr. Hopper interrupted him while Viktor scribbled in his notebook. "Jaq, it's ok, you're fine. Everything's alright. Nothing went wrong, it just went a little differently than we expected." Archie's soothing voice and calm manner served to stop the oncoming hysteria. "You were supposed to retain your previous memories, but lose the cursed identity. Are you sure you don't remember anything before the curse broke?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry." His voice was quiet.

Viktor finished his scribbling and stepped up to the bed, clasping a shoulder. "Thank you, Jaq, for your participation. I hope you feel better soon. From what I've heard of your cursed persona, you probably didn't want to remember it anyway."

Dr. Hopper and Dr. Frankenstein exited the room and returned to Viktor's office.

"It worked," said Archie, hardly believing. "Somewhat, anyway. Congratulations, doctor. It's progress." He shook Viktor's hand, who thanked him.

"It isn't exactly what I wanted," Viktor admitted. "But it's better than I'd hoped." He collapsed in his desk chair while Archie folded himself neatly into the visitor's. "From here I may be able to perfect the serum, or even administer it as is, if the patient is fine with forgetting everything before the curse broke."

His shift had ended an hour ago, but he'd stayed to monitor Jaq. With that finished he pulled a glass and a bottle of scotch from his desk. Archie declined the proffered drink, citing that he had to drive home. His loss. Viktor knocked back a shot in celebration and put the rest away, ever aware of his near-addiction. Ruby had mentioned his lab coat smelling boozey and since then he'd made a concerted effort to cut back. "We'll wait 24 hours in case of unforseen side effects," like uncontrollable rage went unsaid, but not unheard. "If all is well, we can ask the other patients if they want it."

Archie smiled at his colleague. "But you'll still work to perfect it, won't you?"

Viktor smirked. "Of course. Why settle for adequate when perfection might well be within your grasp, doctor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes, this is finished.
> 
> However.
> 
> I could be persuaded to add an alternate ending where Jaq happens to experience those...unforseen side effects. It would make the story not so happy, and probably cause mulitple feels, including, but not limited to, heartwrenching pain. But. I could be persuaded.


End file.
